


Honesty

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, Drabble, Honesty, M/M, Oneshot, Pre series, SHEITH - Freeform, Sad, Sheith Month 2018, Sickness, Terminal Illnesses, lying, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 29: Honesty.Keith finds out about Shiro’s illness.





	Honesty

“When were you gonna tell me?”.

One sentence. It didn’t even take three sentence to finish, but it filled the entire room with tension as time itself stopped. It was a simple question, it really was, but still not something any of the two men wanted to discuss. Yet they needed too. Shiro hoped Keith was referring to something else, so he dodged the question with another question, he was nervous.

“What do you mean?”.

Shiro felt like he was giving himself an eternal facepalm as he saw how hurt Keith looked by that sentence, like if he was trying to hide something, which was true, yet didn’t make him feel any better. He just didn’t want him to worry, but this day would come sooner or later he guessed. He wished it had been later.

Keith looked at Shiro, wearing his orange Garrison uniform as he stared at the man.

“What do you mean? I just heard them say you’re sick! Not a normal sickness, but you’re terminally ill! When were you gonna tell me that Shiro? What’s this about you only having a few years left?”.

Oh, she he was asking about what he thought he would. Shiro just looked down at the ground.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me”.

“You didn’t want me to worry? This just made me worry even more. You have to be honest with me Shiro, what if I hadn’t found out before it was too late? Please, talk to me about this. If I’m gonna lose you, I want the time we spend together to be the most precious. I don’t wanna leave you alone unintentionally, so please Shiro, talk to me. Be honest, I’m here for you”.


End file.
